Daughter of the techno union
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! after being captured by citadel warden Osi Sobec Arc trooper Echo is sold as a slave and ginnypig to the techno union were he meets wat tambors cloned daughter Gida! as echo and Gida become closer echo startes to doubt between staying or going… what will he chose?
1. Chapter 1: a fading echo

Chapter 1: a fading echo

_**Normal POV **_

"_**Echo! Echo!" **_Fives called, trying to get to his best friend and brother. Unable to believe the brother he had shared so match with... the brother he had known since domino squad... was gone... he was the last domino standing...

_"Fives... it's no use... there is no way he survived that blast..." _katinka whispered with tears in her eyes as she and femke gently held fives back from storming into the blaster fight to get to his brother...

"He is alright! He _**has **_to be... echo would _**never **_be so foolish to let himself be directly hit..." fives stammed as he tried to break lose from the iron grib off the two girls holding on to him and to were echo was... not able to believe his brother was death until he saw the death corpse...

"_Fives..." _femke whispered with a broken voice, before pulling him in a soft embrace. _"We have to get going... lets get master piel to safety... for echo..." _

_"He isn"t death... he just can't be death..." _fives whispered with a harsh voice as he looked at the place echo had fallen with a shocked look. Unable to believe what had just happened...

_"Fives... there is no way he survived that... " _Femke whispered as she held Fives against her chest. She was crying herself as well over the lose of her friend, but she knew they had to move on... for the sake off the mission... _"we have to go on..." _

_"Your right..." _fives whispered hoarsly as he looked up at the young fairy with tears in his eyes. _"Lets make sure echo's sacrifice wasn't in vain" _

With these words everyone turned to leave, leaving the scorched helmet of the former arch behind as they did... yet had they stayed only a _**little **_longer they would have seen the arch's body lying within the rubble of the shuttle... and had they looked even closer... they could have seen the body was still slightly moving and this story... had never happened as it did now...

_**Echo's POV **_

"_Sir the prisoners managed to escape... yet we managed to blow up their shuttle..." _a mechanic voice called very close to me, making me repress a groan since my whole body hurt…. What happened? I vagely remember standing before the shuttle and a clanker aiming a turret at me… but beyone that everything was vage… was I death? No... I fell pain in my legs and from what I heard from femke people that died didn't fell pain anymore...

_"Send all our troops after them and make sure all airbases are secured" _a second elderly voice called, followed by a lot off "_roger roger" _calling around me, meaning i was most likely surrounded by droids.

_"Eeeeh sir, this one seems to be __**alive**_..." one droid suddenly called followed by a kick against my head that made me groan in pain.

_**"Impossssible**_... that blassster sssshould have killed him off..." a new voice called, followed by another kick against my head, making me unable to repress a groan now since that seriously hurt.

_"should we kill him sir?" _the mechanical voice of one of the droids asked.

_**"NO!" **_The latest voice that sounded like the voice of the citadel warden Osi Sobeck called as I fell another foot hit my head hard… could they stop doing that? Clones have feelings as well you know? "thissss one issss a _**arc trooper**_… he might hold on to vuluable information… the ssssserpatists could _**usssse **_that information to finally squasssssh the jedi..."

"_Only in your dreams i'll betray the jedi you filfy clankers get what you want..." _rang throught my head as i forced my eyes open to see were my weapon had gone… smirking when I saw it lie only a few meters away from me… good… that meant I might be able to at least defend myself… those were my thoughts as I slowly reached for my blaster. But right before I could reach it, a tree-toed foot kicked the blaster away, followed by a firm pain in my arm.

"Thought you could essscape huh? Well your little friendsss might be able to essscape my grasssp... but your intel iss gonna make up for that big time..." The warden smirked, followed my more pain in my arm...

_"what are we gonna do with him sir?" _One of the battle droids asked.

"lock him in the brig until we captured the othersss... " the warder slissed, followed by more _"roger roger" _as four ice cold hands helped me stand up... making me groan as my knees buckled under me, unable to carry my weight at the moment.

"_Sir the prisoner is in no condition to move on his own at the moment" _one of the droids remarked while letting me go, making i fell on my hands... hard. If i get the clumsy clanker in my hands that dropped me... he would regrett evet rolling off that workbench...

"_**FOOLSSS**_... carry him to a cell and let a med droid keep him at leassst ssstable... for now..." the last statement obviously came with a smirk as four rough arms now carried me to a cell and threw me in... making me groan out loud as i hit the floor hard...

"enjoy your stay _**clone…**_you will be here for a long while" one of the droids commanded before the door closed after which i quickly passed out…

-time break-

When I woke up I was on a cold metal bench in which seemed to be a medbay…. At first I thought I had dreamed that the others had left me for death and that I would soon see kix or even Coric walk in to scold me for being reckless during a mission, yet I was sadly mistaken because soon a droid came in with a shot off anastacia's and a report.

"hey you! Droid! What are you going to do to me?" I asked the droid firmly as I tried to sit up, but I was bound to the table and couldn't move.

"do not move… both off your legs have been blown off as well as one arm…. Were going to stabalize you…. After that your fate is up to the warden" the droid replied.

"or my general as soon as he realizes I am still alive! Which he will!" I snapped at the droid with a smirk at my face as a plan started to form in my head. "so unless you wanne end as scap metal you better release me…_**NOW**_"

"nice try clone…. But _**your **_not going anywere…" the warden slissed as he entered the room with a smirk on his face. "but the only way your gonna leave here isss either if your bought or death"

"your _**never **_going to get away with this! Once my friends find me your _**done **_for!" I snapped as I again tried to break free from my restrains with the one arm i had remaining, yet due to the lack of a second arm and the aftermath of the blast i had just suffered under I was unable to pull away as a firm sting in my neck made the world around me go black once more...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!

_**A/N**_

For more info about the characters Femke and her daughter Katinka read "a trix story" "the new lotus" and "the redemption of the red lotus" as well as "young maul saved" _(which will be published soon) _

This is only my take on what could have happened right after fives, rex and the others left the citadel, I do _**under no circumstances **_claim this is what actually happened.

Okay that was all for now! I hope you liked my work! Thanks for reading and don't forget to

_**Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2: slave of the techno union

Chapter 2: slave off the techno union

donderdag 3 oktober 2019

11:21

Gida was the daughter off the tecno unions leader wat tambor and had always been very interested in her fathers technologity. At every oppertunity she had she went to shecko minior to visit her father and what new inventions he had come up with.

This was how she came in contact with her fathers newest ginnypig. Gida heard him call himself "_echo_" even do he was clearly a clone... he looked like he was in a bad shape, the fight he must have been throught last must have take a tole on him.. yet despite that her father immidiatly started to do tests on him. Making the man scream in pain, because they would only use anistacia when the screaming got to unbearable for the people in the room to bear... match to the disgust off gida, who always utinised her ginnypigs right away... showing at least a little mercy to them because she knew what it fell like to be a ginnypig off the techno union...

_"You might be my daughter but you are also a __**clone **__created by the techno union to replace the daughter i lost..." _her father had told her when she had been stable enough to leave the bacta tank. At first gida hadn"t understand what her father had meant with that... but it had become painfully clear to her by the time she had develloped the strenght to walk and talk... she had gotten everything she wanted from her father, yet in exchange he had done some tests on her to see why she had been the only one off five clones that had made it threw the cloning proces... which had left some scars on her greenish skin that were still visible today...

After the tests had ended they locked their precious project in a cabine meant to keep him stable as well as to tap off any knowledge they wanted from him without the clone having to talk.

For days, weeks... months... gida watched the techno union test on their newest investment that would most certainly bring them a lot of profits until she couldn't bear the blood and the howls off their ginnypig anymore...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she was sure the coast was clear Gida snuck into the room the prisoner was held in and opened the cabine. Not even backing away when she saw the deformed man pop out off it... instead she tenderly wrapped the jacket she had brought around him as she sat him on the floor, before carefully started to wipe the blood from his wounds with a towel...

"_Were thesame... both clones... both ginnypigs for the techo union to use... both doomed to die here eventually..." _gina whispered as she fell a sob come up in her throath. _"But whatever happens... your not alone... not anymore..." _

_**Echo's POV **_

When i woke up again the first thing that i fell was warmth... someone was holding me... fives? Jesse? The captain maybe even? No... these hands were not the hands off a soldier... they were way softer and smoother... where was i? Were was the citadel?

"_Maybe i am death... maybe thats why i feel like this..." _rang throught me as i carefully squeezed my eyes open. Record-icing vagely i was in a sort off operation room with a girl that i vagely record-iced as one off my captors holding on to me while having tears in her eyes.. why was she crying... was i gonna die?

"_I do hope so... my whole body h..." _i started my line off thoughts while I brought my hand to my face, stoping when i saw not my own hand coming towards my face but a acces port! Were was my hand? What had those scoundrells done to me? I vaguely remembered pain and screaming and faces above me but not this... abomination off a hand being placed on me...

_"They must have utinised me at some point when my screaming became to match for them…" _shot throught me, before I focused my attention to the girl holding my body in her arms. By now she had realized I was waking up and smiled a little as she got something from her bag which she gently brought to my mouth after which she started to help me eat something that tasted like bread and tasted delicious.

"tastes good huh?" The girl asked on a friendly tone, making me nod eagerly while holding my mouth open a little to get some more food. "I brought a lot more with me so you can eat as match as you like…"

_"thank you"_ i manage to whisper between two bites, which made the female smile at me while helping me eat until my stomach was finally all filled up... something I immidiatly regretten for with my stomach full i started to feel the pain again.

"Your welcome... my father might be the head of the techno union but no one deserves to suffer like you were" the lady smiled as she gently rubbed over my now bold head with a towel. "I"ll try and sneak you something to eat whenever i can... yet i might have to assist in tests as well do… but I will use anastatics as soon as possible to relieve your pain as match as possible"

"Your the daughter of the man in charge?" I inquired now while looking around for something... anything... i could use as a weapon... if she was and thay scoundrell _**cared **_about his daughter... she might be my ticket out off here...

"Kinda… wat tambor **is** my father but i am actually a copy off his real daughter who died in a car accident on corrosant a few years ago..." this took me aback a little... she was a copy... a clone... just like me...

_"Do she coud be saying that to win my symphaty... " _rang throught my head as i observed her while i drank some liquid she fed me. It tasted amazing and made me feel drowzee... did she drug me?

_"Ofcourse she did... she is the daughter of the enemy... what else did you expect echo ?" _Rang throught my head as i started to close my eyes... stopping the resistance against the sleep...

_"It's okay... go to sleep sweetie... i"m here... i got you..." _the girl whispered as she gently rocked me in her arms. _"Your not alone... not anymore..." _

With those words in my head i let myself sink in a deep sleep...

_I stood behind the cargo vessels again with fives standing right next to me... patiently waiting for the droids to come closer so we could shoot them even do we were running out off time... soon that droid on the turet would blow up out shuttle and then we would be trapped here... who knew what would happen to us then. _

_"We got to do something!" I heard my own voice called as i fell my body rise up and grab a nearby shield. _

_"__**Echo!**_ _What are you doing?" I heard fives call behind me with a shocked voice while my dream self started to race towards the shuttle... _

_**"We can't wait any longer!" **__I called towards fives while making my way towards the shuttle with the shield up to ward up the blaster bolds that were flying around my head. _

_"__**Echo! Watch out!" **__Fives called from behind me. But his warning came to late as the droid on the turret aimed my way.. the last thing i saw was the turrets fire coming my way followed by a hollow scream from my brother. _

_**"Echo! Echo!"**_

_**"Waaaaaaaah!" **_With a scream i shot up and looked around. I was still in the strange room... the girl _(she still hadn't given me her name) _was still gently holding on to me and looked down at me when she saw i had woken up. Her father watt tabor (_or her creater if i may believe her words) _was in the room as well and looked at me with a smirk on his face that made me gulp uncomfartable…

"I hope you _**enjoyed **_your little _**nap**_.. " he asked with a smirk on his face that could only mean trouble. Gulping i nodded, then looked at the girl whom smiled as well then gently took me a little closer and wrapped the coat i was wrapped in a little tighter around my body, retraining my movements even more.

"Please daddy... i promise i will be carefull with him... " the girl begged as she held my body close to hers , making my whole body feel warm… what was going on with me? Was i going soft on the daughter of the enemy? _**No!**_ I had to remain strong! I had to try and get out off here… back home… to corrosant… to my brothers…

"Gida! I told you; i will find you a new ginnypig soon..." watt tambor _(__who was apparently the father off the girl…) _ said with a strict look. "but this one can make us a _**fortune**_"

"I don't mean as a ginnypig father... he... he is just like me... " with this she looked down at me with a sad look. "He is also a clone..."

"Yes so?" Tambor asked with a raised eyebrow. Not getting what she was gaining at, and to be completely honest neither did I. What did she think she was gaining here? Why did she want me if not for her sience expiriments?

"_He did however just confirm she is also a clone just as she said... that could work in my favor" _i thought as i looked up at Gida, who gave her father a cute pout now.

"So... i was hoping he could be the little brother i always wanted..." Gida smiled as she gently rocked me a little, while i gasped in shock. Little brother meant i would have to stay forever... something i really didn"t wanted... i wanted to escape and get back to my real broters as quickly as possible... they must be worried about me...

_"well... not really if they believe you to be death..." _rang throught me, while gida... stubborn as she was, kept pouting cutely to persuit her father to give me to her... do i have no idea why... I shouldn't be off any use to her unless she wanted to hurt me...

"Gida... the techno union payed a lot of money for this clone and the serpatists expect results from expiriments on him _**soon**_!" Gida's father stated firmly, making gida cuddle close while looking at me with a sad look. "I promise i will try and clone you a little brother or sister so you have someone to play with soon... "

He started. But stopped as gida made the most adorable pouty face at her father that reminded me lot of the pouty face Fives always made whenever he had pranked someone again and wanted to dodge punishment... which made it hard for me to not burst into launching at the memory...

"Okay then..." the man sighted after a small moment off looking at his daughters pouty face. "But only for the nights as long as you make sure he can't escape..."

"Thank you daddy..." she beamed, making her way over to her father with me still on her arm before giving him a slight kiss on the cheeck. Making my skin rubbed against his for a small very uneasy moment "Your the best daddy in the world..."

"Yeah, yeah... just make sure he can't escape" the man gruffed before waving his daughter off. Smiling gida walked off with me on her arm.

_"So tonight it is... " _i thought smirking as i acted like i enjoyed being carried by this woman, while in reallity i was looking around… observing… looking for a way out… knowing tonight was his only chance to get away from this hell world…. Back to my real brothers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that i end the second chapter of a brand new story. What did you think? Talk to me in the commands I would like to hear your opnions

_**review! **_


	3. Chapter 3: first escape try

Chapter 3: first escape try

_**Echo's POV **_

A few moments later I sat on the Beth with Gida next to me, reading out loud from a book while i looked at my pyjama with a shocked look. It was very light blue and had stars printed on it, which puzzled me... Why was this woman being so nice to me? Why was she treating me like a equal while she was the daughter of the monster that held me captive?

_"Maybe what she said is true... maybe she's __**indeed **__a clone... maybe... just maybe she indeed cares for me... " _ran through my head as i looked at my deformed hand, which was shining now, thanks to gida letting me use the refresher before giving me some clean clothes to wear. _"Maybe that's why she takes pity at me... that could work in my favour..." _

With those thoughts i looked up at gida who seemed to be unaware off my thoughts and was reading to me from a strange book i had never seen before... _"beauty and the beast" _the cover read in skako minors home language... strange title if you ask me... wonder what this story is about…. I must admit i have been so busy planning my escape that i hadn't been paying match attention to the story gida has been telling.

_"He stabbed the beast in the back with all he had, but due to his rough movements the handsome yet vile Gaston lost his balance... and since their was nothing for him to grab to regain his balance... he fell to his death... in the depts. beneath the castle" _Gida read with a smile on her face do i did not see what she was smiling about... that man just fell to his death... why wasn't she disgusted by such a grewsome death? Why was she smiling like a maniac?

_"Well... her father __**is **__a seppie... that only proves how violent and vile all seppies are..." _ran through my head as i looked over his shoulder into the book. It was written in the native language but there was a picture next to the text off the man named Gaston losing his balance on the top picture and off him falling to his death in the bottom one... the illustrators sure did a bang up job... i had to give them that.. they had even animated small skulls in his eyes to make the message clear there was no way he could have survived the fall.

_"Please... please do not die...I... I love you..." belle sobbed with a strained voice, fearing her beloved beast would die... while not to far from them the servants turned house stock bowed their heads as the last petal fell..._

_Belle kept sobbing in the breast off her beloved, which made she didn't saw the shimmering rain that surrounded them until it lifted the beast in the air... and before the eyes off the bewildered belle...the monstrous beast turned into a handsome young man. _Gida read with a smile on her face while pointing at a picture off a ugly sort off monster covered in a strange light at the first page and then at a handsome man young man standing with the same girl as before in the next picture... which made it indeed seem like the creature transformed into a man... was that actually possible?

_"Not really... this seems to be more likely one off those silly children's novels i heard about in the streets off corosant once" _i thought as i looked at the picture over her arm. The latest picture showed belle and the beast looking at each other... belle with a puzzled look in her eyes while the beast was just... smiling...

_"Belle couldn't believe her eyes when the prince called her by her name "__it's me"_ _the young man said. "__You broke the curse the evil fairy put on me... i am beast... your beast..."_ _with these words belle came really close and gently rubbed threw his eyes while looking deep into the beasts eyes... _

_"It __**is **__you" belle realized when she looked deep into the beasts eyes, record-icing the same kindness in the eyes off the prince as in the eyes of her beast. Happily the two off them shared their first kiss now which broke the spell around the castle fully now, turning it back to it's original form. That night a big party was held in honour off the return off the prince and to welcome belle as his princes... soon after this belle and her prince got married... and they lived happily ever after..._

Gida finished the story, before smiling up at her father who had somehow managed to sneak into the room without me noticing it. I had been so caught up by the story that i had failed to notice him come in!

"_**Amateur! **__Rule number one echo! Always stay aware off your surroundings!" _A voice in my head (_conveniently sounding like our former master chief brick) _called in my head, which made me cringe a little, knowing he was right... i should have stayed aware of my surroundings despite the story...

"Ok gida... time to go to sleep now..." watt tambor smiled as he sat down next to his daughter and hugged her close, before gently lying her down in her pillow.

"Ok daddy... come on echo... time to sleep..." gida smiled as she gently scooped me close next to her in the pillow before gently tucking the blankets over the both of us.

_"Ok... a total random girl wants me to sleep in the same Beth as her... totally not weird..." _i thought a little flustered. Gida didn't seemed to realize that she was making me uncomfortable do and made things even more awkward by wrapping a arm around me, causing me to squirm a little...

"Did I hurt you?" Gida asked now while looking down at me with a shocked look, making me look up at her and shake my head.

"No... no its just... " i stammerd, wanting to explain to her that i fell flustered... that this was the first time ever i slept next to a female... yet the words failed to come out.

"I think the Ginny pig understands this Beth is not his place.. he belongs in the stasis chamber!" Tambor called while grabbing my good arm firmly, intending to drag me back to my stasis chamber... gone escape try...

"Daddy! You promised he could stay!" Gida called as she wrapped a arm around me...making i had to keep myself from squirming away. I _**had **_to be strong! I had to pretend i liked being so close to Gida... for my brothers... this was the one and only chance i had at escaping...

"I know i did... yet it is clear that the clone does not wane be here with you" tambor said, shooting me a firm look, making me shake a little to confirm this nervously.

"_**Nonsense! **_He is just not adjusted to these kinds off things" gida snapped back with a firm look in her eyes before doing something really strange... she sat me in her lap! Gently holding me close as she rocked me.

"_Gida_..." the leader of the techno union sighted as he slapped himself for the head, making me smirk a little, remembering rex doing the exact same thing whenever shinnies asked impossible questions... "am I really not gonna change your mind.

"You won't" gida replied with the most stern look i had ever seen on a person.

"Then I bid you both a good night..." tambor stated calmly, kissing gida on the forehead before he strode out of the room.

"_Good riddance" _I thought as i now focused on gida who was still gently snuggling me close while making soft hushing sounds that made me feel strangely calm... odd how just the slightest bit off comfort could do that...

"Don't worry... my father means well… he is just a bit protective over me in his... own unique way..." gida smiled looking around the room as she did. The room was a very bright shade off pink with all kind of hollo photo's on it off her and her father at work.. in what i knew was a amusement park and one off them standing near a strange looking village.

"_Could be here... wherever we are..." _i thought as i looked at the picture closer now. Noting all off a sudden that there was a third person on the photo...standing next to gida at her other side...

"Who's that?" I asked pointing with my metal arm to the picture, making gida look at it as well before smiling.

"That's my mother... she died in a car crash when I five... I died as well bit my fathers technology brought me back... my mother... did not make it... " Gida looked down when she said this, making me feel a little sad for her... she lost her mother at such a young age.. that must have been hard on her...

"That is so sad..." i admitted looking down. "Can't say i know the feeling since i don't _**have **_parents but still"

"You... don't?" Gida asked looking up at me shocked, making me look at her with a shocked look... she didn't knew? I thought it was a well known face we were mass produced on kamino and had no actual home or loving family...

"_She must have been raised in a very protected place that she doesn't knows... or she is trying to trick me into telling me what i know..." _ran through my head as i kept looking at her face... she gave no signs off lying, nor that she was trying to trick me... she really seemed shocked to learn i had been born and raised without a family... _"she has indeed been raised that protected then" _

"Oo my... that is even _**worse **_then losing your mother young... poor thing" gida gasped clasping her hands before her mouth with tears in her eyes before she clutched me close to her chest, smirking i knew now a opportunity I had to seize.

"yeah… Kamino was rough… do thanks to my brothers…. My squad… it became bearable… we lost half of them during out first mission on the rishi outpost…. Droidbait was killed first… shot by the commando droids coming in… then cutup was _**latterly **_cut up by giant eels that inhabited the planet… and finally heavy… sacrificed himself to blow up the outpost…. We wouldn't have made it without him…" I looked down as I told her this, pretending i was still sad about this wasn't to hard… I was still thinking about the others often… wonder what they would have said in certain situations… I just called up those emotions, made a pouty face and voila… the perfect emotional face to pull her over my side and to release me….

"that is so sad… your brothers sound like they were a brave bunch" Gida smiled in a sympatheticway… good… she was blindly falling in my trap… hang in there boys…. Echo is on his way home…

"they were…. When they fell me and my one remaining brother fives went on and became arc troopers, for filling the dream our brother heavy had when he was still alive…. " I smiled a little at the memory off heavy who had always been talking about becoming a arc trooper, before I let my face fall again. "for him to think I am death now while I am just chit chatting here with you…."

"I know it is hard on you echo… but If i let you go my daddy will have my head… i wish i could help…" the young female looked at me with a sad look as she said look, something that made me instantly believe her somehow…

"there is another way… just do not stun me… I know the way out… I can also look into the techno union database with that mind link thing… i know how to get out… just pretend you forgot…. No one has to ever know the truth…." I pleaded with her, putting on my best puppy eyes to convince her to let me go.

"Oo echo... i wish i could... but you wouldn't know what my father would do to me if i were to let you go" gida had tears in her eyes as she said this... she wasn't gonna let me go out of her own free will… "Yet you will be fine here...I'll take care off you... and who knows... maybe you'll even like it with me"

With these words she moved something behind me, followed by a sting in my arm after which the world turned black around him.

_**Gida's POV**_

It was really hard for me to ignore echo's plea's to let him go… the stories about his brothers…. The way he described how each off his closest squad mates fell made me really feel bad for him, yet that could also be his gain… to make me feel bad for him to get me to release him… so I told him "_**no"**_ and put him to sleep, gently tucking him in next to me before I lied down next to him.

_"you'll see… daddy will eventually warm up to you…. And then he will make you officially my little brother and we can be a family…" _ i whispered with a soft smile, gently kissing his forehead before I let myself drift off to sleep as well….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the chapter! I hope you all liked it!

_**Please leave a review! **_


	4. Chapter 4: poisoned

Chapter 4: poisoned

Echo's POV

The next morning I woke up under warm sheets with a strange heavy feeling at my chest I did not record-ice… could be Fives having fallen asleep next to me due to a nightmare again… he tended to do that at times.

"Uuurg I had the weirdest dream last night myself…" I thought groaning as I sat up and looked around the room, realizing to my shock that these weren't the 501st bunks… rather a very pink girls room, and when I looked down I saw the heavy feeling at my chest was caused by a female skakoan lying on my chest sleeping peacefully.

"Oo yeah… I am at skako minor now… a prisoner off the techno union until my brothers realize I am alive and come to rescue me or until I manage to get away myself" I thought as I carefully shifted up a little before lying Gida away from me so I could get up. My new legs however thought elsewise and i fell back on the Beth.

"okay… new legs are trickier then I thought" I thought as I again tried to get up, this time I managed to keep myself standing for a few more minutes before I fell forward and landed on my hands… ouch that hurt!

"having a hard time to walk clone?" a amused voice snapped from the door, and when I looked up I saw wat tambor had gotten into the room without me noticing once again.

"can he stop doing that!? It is starting to get on my nerves" I thought as I just growled and again tried to raise to my feet. This time it worked because two soft hands held me up, coming from Gida who must have woken up when I fell…

"OO father stop teasing him! You know he needs to get used to his new legs" Gida smiled as she gently walked me to the door were tambor still stood with his arms in his side. "You okay echo?"

Gida asked me with a small smile on her face, causing me to blush a little at her touch before I nodded.

"who said I was teasing?" the scientist asked sternly while i nodded at he question after which i allowed her to help me walk.

"I know you… your not being serious now... I know you well enough to say that..." Gida smiled, giving her father a small poke as we passed by him, making Wat tambor looked at his daughter with a shocked face, before he let out a chuckle.

"silly girl… just her mother" I heard him mutter, before looking up, genuinely shockt at Gida walking me past him and to the door.

"where do you think your going Gida?" The leader of the techno union asked with a surprised look in his eyes as he followed after us for a few minutes. "The stasis chamber is the other way…"

"OO father… he must be starving… and besides… he is not gonna try and get away… he can't even stand properly…" Gida pouted, making me look at her a little confused… first she lets me sleep by her side… and now she is even willing to defy her father to get me some food? What was going on here? Why was Gida keeping up this nice face?

"Gida… we had a deal… only for the night he could stay with you…" Tambor stated firmly, yet exactly at that time my stomach let out a growl as a sign I was indeed in need of food… making me turn red in shame because my stomach never acted up like that before… then again… I never went so long without a meal before either… how long had it been since the citadel mission anyway? A few days? Weeks?

"see? His stomach agrees with me…" Gida smirked before she gave my stomach a small pat. "good timing to start growling for once"

"as if I called it…. I am used to only small dosses off food" I shrugged, Yet Gida ignored me now as she let me into a spacious room were she helped me into a chair before she sat down next to me.

"well when your with us you can eat as match as your body needs" Gida smiled, also giving her father a small smile as he passed by, making the older skakoan roll his eyes as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Thanks…. I guess…." I replied, looking at my lap afterwards. Not really knowing what to say or do next… I had never been at a breakfast table before in a official house… we mostly ate out grub in the mess hall together with brothers and that was that…. Sure the Jedi joined us at time but we never had to sit at official dinner party tables or anything… i didn't had the slightest idea what was expected of me now…

"so.…did you sleep well echo?" Gida asked me smiling as she put a napkin over her lap and motioned me to do the same do I had no idea why... My legs were made of metal... If I accidently dropped something on them I would easily clean them up again... Why spoil a napkin on trying to prevent it?

"I slept well … it just feels a bit weird to wake up next to someone … we clones are not usually a fan of body contact …" I replied in a calm tone, while I, like Gida, lay my napkin on my lap (I still don't see the point of it, but Oo well) before I looked at Gida and gave her a small smile… still on to trying to get on her good side in hopes off escaping this imprisonment.

"why not?" the skakoan wanted to know.

"no birth-parents … so no skin-to-skin contact from the start …" I shrugged. "I think mainly because they don't want us to bond … then saying goodbye hurts so much more …"

"that's not right, it has been scientifically proven that a good relationship with parents or caregivers is essential for a growing child …" Gida answered with a finger in the air, which meant that I had to hold back my smile because that was something I also very often did as well... and something Fives often teased me with.

"Man, now I know why Fives used to tease me with that … it is indeed quite annoying" Shot through me, looking up when I heard a rustle behind me, coming from some of the other skakoans that also came in the room, bidding Gida and tambor a good morning as they sat down, all glaring at me as they did so.

"like I wane be here… if you would just let me go you would be rid of me" I thought to them as a gave them a stern look back before looking at the strange fluids put in front of us… I had no idea what they were… but they didn't looked to pleasant. .. I sure hope they weren't suposed to be our meal...

"ever had fluid food?" Gida asked me with a small smile.

"no…. We normally only get ration bars" shuddered by the thought off them… they tasted horrible, yet they were the only thing we ever got so we were used to it…. "their not very tasty…"

"well since we lack teeth we have to do with fluid food, but my people made sure they always have a certain taste… I think my favourite is the meiloorun one" Gida smiled as she handed me one of the orange fluids with a yellow straw. "they taste very sweet…. Unless your my dad and add lemon to it…"

With these words Gida looked sternly over the top of her glass to wat tambor, who was just then indeed squeezing a small piece off lemon in his own shake, making the minister look up at her with a rather surprised look in his eyes, before the features i could see over his mask softened.

"because I am not match off a sweet tooth…. I don't have tooth to begin with but you get the picture…" he rolled his eyes as he said this, making me choke out a cough because I had just taken a sip off my smoothie… did watt tambor… just attempt to make a joke…

"then choose a lime one… your spoiling a very good smoothie…" Gida teased back, making me hold back a chuckle… that Gida sure knew how to be teasing… if she ever were to meet fives i am sure they would get along fine.

"very funny Gida…" Tambor smirked before clearing his troath. "But to get back to matters you do need to finish your project today… I want the fusion blaster operational as soon as soon as possible"

"I am putting a last hand on it as we speak father… I had some problems with the new prototype sun collector motor but I think it will be working by tomorrow evening" Gida smiled, finishing her first smoothie and reaching for a second at the same time as I did, making my good hand touched hers causing me to flinch away as a fell a strange fluttering in my chest. What was going on? Was i going to be sick? What was in that smoothie?

"they might have drugged it… could have known their so called kindness was to good to last" shot through me, yet I did not start to pass out, instead i just fell a little light in my head as blood rushed threw my cheeks… weird…

"You can have it… I can always take a snack later on…" Gida smiled as she gently pushed the smoothie my way.

"still with the kindness I see… okay I'll play along for now… might get me some entail on what their planning on doing with me…" I thought as I pretended to be thankful for her kindness before I took a small sip off the smoothie, this one tasted rather sour… must be the lime one Gida mentioned earlier… but it wasn't to bad… i don't see how tambor dislikes this so match.

"So. what's gonna happen to me now..." i dared to ask after a moment off total silence in which i finished up drinking my smoothie.

"Your to be in your stasis chamber were you belong... gida can keep you outside until after breakfast but that's it" watt tambor replied with a firm voice, making gida shot me a look full off pity and regret before she scooped close and took me in her lap.

"Are you done eating echo?" Gida asked with a small smile, making me look up and nod after quickly emptying out my glass. "This won't hurt a bit... just relax..."

With these words gida moved something on my arm after which i fell a soft sting in my arm, making me look up at gida with widen eyes.

"Gida... wha… what did you..." i wanted to ask her, but i was interrupted by the sedatives doing their work... making the world around me turn black...

Gida's POV

"Gida...Wha... what did you..." Echo asked, his eyed full off shock and hurt, before the sedatives did their work and he passed out in my arms. Oo how i hated to see that look off hurt and betrayal in his eyes... i wish i could do something.. anything... to take that hurt from his eyes... yet i knew i was unable to do so as long as father was looking and unwilling to change his future i had to do as i was being told. so i had to take him back to his stasis chamber, gently plugging him back into the main computer before setting him upright back in the holder off the stasis chamber.

"See you tonight Echo... don't worry I'll think off a way to make things better... somehow..." i whispered to my friend as i gently started to close the door off the stasis chamber. Yet as i wanted to do so i saw something that both made me gasp in awe and confusion. Echo was smiling in his unconscious state...

"That must be a trick off the light... it should techniquely be impossible he heard what i said because of the sedatives in his blood..." i thought as i re-opened the door and took a closer look at his face... yet as i bend closer to take a closer look at his face.. his face had already turned back to it's usual state, making me shake my head before calmly closing the door fully and leaving now. It had indeed been a trick off the light...

Yet despite that my mind kept wandering back to that moment... to that smile... and whenever i did so i fell a smile creep on my face while my hearth started to pound erratically... what was going on? Was i going to be sick?

"Miss Gida... miss Gida!" I looked up when i heard the voice of my lab assistant Skicky... who was currently helping me with the sun collector motor my father had invented yet wasn't fully operational yet due to some minor bugs in the system.

"Sorry Skicky... i was just... lost in thoughts for a moment.. what were you saying?" I asked, shaking my head as i looked up at my assistant and friend with a confused look.

"I asked; will you pass me the crosshead screwdriver please?" Skicky repeated, causing me to immediately pass the screwdriver now, which skicky took over and started to screw two parts together before she spoke up; "Gida your not with your head by your work today…. What's wrong?"

At these words I looked up at her with a confused look. Had I really been that distracted today? I had indeed failed to notice her calling me a few times… and I did hand her the wrong tools a few times… but had I really been that distracted?

"was I that distracted?" I informed her now with a worried look in her eyes.

"You were…." Skicky smiled while finishing her work and placing the screwdriver down. "and you have been ever since that boy arrived here…. Something you wane share with me?"

"no… what would there to be share then?" I asked with a surprised look, not getting what she was trying to hint at.

"Gi-Gi…. I have known you ever since you were a little girl…. I know were only supposed to be lab partners but your also my closest companion…. You can talk to me…" Skicky called as she placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me deep in the eye. "what is it?"

"it's just.…" I sighted while playing a little with the tools on my work table "Echo is a clone… just like me… and…. He is… kind of cute…" I admitted with a sheepish smile, which made skicky let out a chuckle, which meant "I knew it" I knew her well enough to know that was what she meant with that… but for the sake of what I had to say i chose to ignore it... For now at least... "yet all he ever talks about since the day he arrived is leaving… homesickness… his friends…he doesn't seems to realize i want him to stay with me…that he is... making me happy..."

"boys" skicky shook her head in a sad way, before she gently took my hand in hers and smiled. "you need to spell it out to them… maybe you can do something to make him forget his imprisonment... Make him feel more at home…"

"How?" I inquired, since no idea crossed my mind on how to accomplish that.

"I don't know... do something... like... get him his own room in the compound or... knit him a shirt... " skicky shrugged as she turned and headed for the door. "Even the smallest gesture can show how match you care..."

With these words skicky left the room, leaving me to think about her words…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time break

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as I was done with my work of the day I went to the stasis chamber room to see how Echo was doing. I had also been thinking about what Skicky had told me and I decided I indeed wanted to do something to make Echo feel more at home. Starting by making father accept him into the family… and to make this happen I wanted to start by taking Echo out of his stasis chamber earlier every day so father could slowly get adjusted to him just as I was adjusted to him.

"which went rather easily… funny how easy one can get attached to another being…" rang thought my head as I put in the codes to release Echo before pulling the handle to open the hatch, not at all backing away when he popped out, instead I walked up to him and gently wrapped my coat around him, cuddling him close as I put in the codes that allowed me to unplug him from the system. In all this time I could hear Echo mumble restlessly. "have to get to the shuttle…. To escape the citadel… no…. Echo first… Echo first…" as well as some other things I couldn't quite make out…. Which was odd since last time I had unplugged him he had immediately woken up… why wasn't he now?

"Echo! Echo wake up! It's me… Gida! Your on skako minor… your safe…. Wake up…" i called as I shook Echo back and forth carefully to avoid hurting him by accident (which was the last thing I wanted now) yet no reply came and when I placed a hand on his forehead I understood why. HE WAS BURNING UP WITH A FEVER!

"poor Echo… you must have been like that all day…" I thought as I gently rocked him in my arms a little while whispering to him that he was going to be okay, not even replying when my father called that it was time for dinner. Echo's health came first now… I could always eat later when I was sure he was safe…

"Gida! It is not Beth time yet! But the clone back in the stasis chamber!" father called when he saw me cuddle Echo close with a soft yet worried look in my eyes.

"father! He could DIE if he doesn't gets medical care NOW…" I replied as I looked at him with a shocked look, unable to believe what I was hearing… how could father think of Echo as a prisoner while he could easily die any second now! "he is burning up with a fever!"

WHAT!?" Father called in disbelieve before he walked over to us and placed a hand on echo's forehead, quickly retrieving it when he fell how hot the poor boy indeed was before he grabbed his arm and checked his pulse. "you did give him the injection I gave you… right? The one with the blue sticker?"

"the shot you gave me had a red sticker… which you told me to give to him…" I objected with a stern voice. "the other one was a.."

I started but stopped mid-sentence… realizing what must have happened. I must have accidently mixed up the shots…. Which means I had accidently poisoned the boy I had wanted to make my little brother! Echo was going to die and that was my fault!

"we have to get it out! NOW! Echo will die if we don't!" I told my father with a firm look, yet instead of immediately making preparations to make a antidote my father just smirked at me, which made a shudder go through me... not because i was cold but because i was afraid... try and imagine that! I was afraid off my own father!

"no! I was going to put it in his system anyway when the poison was done… let's see if it has the effect we want it to have on his kind" my father stated with a cruel smirk on his face I wasn't quite used to see on him as he crouched down next to Echo, taking his vitals as he took notes.

"his kind! Father! He is a human being! Just like all of us!" I cried as I looked at my father with a shocked look. Sure I knew my father could be cruel at times… yet I never had seen him being this cruel! He never stopped valuing human life's… this was wrong… so very wrong…

"Gida! He is only a CLONE! There are thousands off his kind back on corosant! Now stop acting like a youngling! It is very unbecoming for a lady of your age!" my father told me firmly, before he started to make notes again. I gasped now as I looked at my father with widen eyes…. Father had never snapped at me before…. Nor had he ever before told me that clones were inhuman… I mean… I was a clone… and he loved me? Right? Then why did he suddenly act like he didn't cared about clones?

"maybe he just doesn't cares about the clones of the enemy…" a voice in my head told me as I looked at the sleeping face of Echo, feeling a sting in my hearth as I looked at him. He was just like me… even do he was a clone from the enemy…. Father should care about him just as match as he cared about me…

"which is very little if he doesn't value's this mans life either" the voice now replied, making tears form in the corner of my eyes as I gently reached for Echo now, picking him up while I looked at my father with tears in my eyes, shaking my head as I backed towards the door.

"Gida… come back here with my investment... Right this instant!" Father told me with a stern look, yet I ignored him and backed away even more, turning around when I had reached the door before storming into my room, locking the door behind me to keep my father out before I placed Echo in my Beth and collapsed by his side sobbing miserably because I was fearing for the life of my friend….

"I don't understand why…. Why did father have to allow me to poison Echo! Why did I forget to read the sticker of the shot before I jabbed it in his arm…" I thought sobbing before my head shot up. "wait! The sticker!"

As quickly as I could I got up and pulled the injection from my pocket were I had put it to throw out later on. Father had indeed given me the injection with the red sticker…. Yet if I knew one thing… father always put on the sticker what he put in the shot… which meant I could make a antidote myself! After all I was the daughter of the smartest man on skako minor as my father had often bragged.

"hang in there Echo! I am going to save you! No matter what!" I told Echo in my head as I went to my desk to grab a pencil and a piece of paper. Noting all the ingredients of the poison as well as their natural cure before I went to work on making a antidote for Echo, finishing it in a record time of two hours.

"let's hope I got it right and don't make matters worse!" I thought as I sat down and gently scooped Echo up in my arms, gently rocking him as I stabbed the injection with the antidote in his arm after which I went ahead to clear away the stuff I had used to make the antidote… when I checked on him a moment later after I was done I noted some colour had returned to his cheeks and that the fever had even gone down a little.

"that's a boy…. I knew you would be able to make it… just as I knew I weren't gonna let you die… not like this…" I told him in my head as I smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze. "were family now… and family looks out for each other… always…"

I thought with a smile on my face before I headed out of the room, locking the door to make sure my father wouldn't be able to snuck in and take Echo back while I was out before I made my way to the kitchen to make a snack for myself and for Echo when he would wake up, which could happen any moment now he was out of life's danger…

"you okay Gida?" I yelped as I heard this voice coming from behind me all of a sudden, sighting in relieve when I saw it was just Skicky who had come in to check on me… I had been so absorbed in being sneaky and stay out of my fathers line of sight that I hadn't been paying attention to the door…. " you weren't there at dinner… are you okay?"

"I'm fine Skicky… i just…. I went to check on Echo a moment before dinner… wanting to do as you told and make him feel at home a little more by helping father see that he is a human being who deserved as match kindness as you and I do…" I started to tell as I got some fruits and started to mix them to make a smoothie for Echo and me. "yet as I did…. I found out father had allowed me to poisoned him…."

" how awful... skicky replied with a shocked look, before she got onto the counter and grabbed something from the top shelve, which she then handed to me. "Here... i know he isn't a youngling anymore but if he poisoned he needs to drink to get back to health.. something he won't be able to do on his own now"

"I already got the poison out.. i managed to make a antidote with the help of dads constant need to put the ingredients om everything" i smirked mischievous as i said this, and Skicky smirked along with me, knowing all full well how my father was since she had been in the family both as a lab partner and caretaker for me since my mother has passed away in a car accident.

"Good to hear... yet try and give him some water before anything else ok? Just to be on the safe side" Skicky smiled.

"I will" i smiled, before my eyes lid up with a idea, making me gently grab Skicky's hand and taking her to my room while being careful to not be seen. When we entered the room i locked the door again, then sat down on the side off the Beth and took Echo in my lap.

Echo looked a lot healthier now. His fever had completely broken and he had small healthy blushes on his cheecks. Seeing my friend all better made me smile on the inside as my hearth started to flutter in my chest... wait was that normal?

"Skicky this is Echo... the boy my dad bought as a experiment... Echo this is Skicky.. she has been my best friend and caretaker since my mother passed away..." I introduced my friends to each other even do i wasn't completely sure if Echo could hear me.

"Nice to meet you Echo... and it is good to see your making full recovery" Skicky smiled as she gently rubbed a finger over his cheeck.

"I am glad he is going to be okay as well... he had me worried for a moment... he had quite the frightful fever" i replied, looking up quite surprised when Echo let out a small groan while mumbling my name... smiling as he clutched on to me.

"Aaawn! He reacts to your voice while unconscious! That is so cute!" Skicky smiled as she sat down a little closer to me and placed a hand on my forehead. "That soooo means he likes you"

"What!" I exclaimed while shooting my friend a shocked glace. Like? As in like, like? Did skicky actually try to hint on the fact that Echo is in love with me? Ridiculous! we only met two days ago!

"Calm down! I was just kidding!" Skicky called when she saw my shocked expression. "It is way to early to say whether or not you feel that strongly about him anyway..."

"I know... yet you had me there for a second" i admitted with a sheepish smile while skicky nodded to herself and noted some things down.

"Okay... his vitals are back to normal... temperature is just above what is normal for a human being and he doesn't appears to have any internal damage of the axilla extract that was in the poison..." Skicky said looking up from her notes calmly. "He should drink some water then his system will be able to handle the rest..."

"Good" i replied, before i suddenly realized something.. i had never told Skicky any specific ingredients... how did she knew there had been axilla extract in the poison?

"Skicky... how did you know there was axilla extract in the poison? I never told you..." i asked my friend now, who looked up at me with widen eyes before she got a very ashamed look in her eyes i knew all to well... making me gasp and shake my head as tears of betrayal formed in the corners off my eyes.

"Gi... i... i wasn't officially allowed to tell but... your father lied to you... he is the one that poisoned Echo and switched the injections when the two of you hugged" skicky admitted at which i gasped in shock. Father did that to me? Why? Why father... why did you hate me all off a sudden? "It was a trick to try and separate the two of you... your father is afraid Gi... afraid that the two off you fall in love... and that he loses you in the process..."

"Father... " i gasped, only now realizing how awful the thought of losing me must be to him.. especially after losing mother so abruptly...

"Yet that isn't what's going to happen... if Echo and i indeed fall in love i will ask him to stay here and build up a life together on Skako" i thought smiling at the idea. "and maybe visit Corosant together someday after the war to tell his brothers he is okay... i am sure he would like that..."

I looked up from my thoughts with a shocked look when i suddenly heard groaning coming from my lap.. and when i looked i saw Echo opened his eyes and looked around groggily.

"W... what happened? W...were am i?" He asked as he looked from me to skicky with a dazed expression in his eyed, his eyes widening when he saw Skicky.

"Master Tambor poisoned you in a attempt to separate the two of you…" Skicky explained as she handed him the bottle without the nipple so he could drink the water. "he was afraid you two might get to close…. Gida saved your life do…"

"Gida did?" Echo smiled as he looked at me, making me nod to confirm this. "thank you…. That was very brave of you… to stand up to your father I mean…"

"It was.… your father is most likely going to be furious when he finds out his attempt to separate the two of you failed…" Skicky nodded with a sad look, before she realized something and looked away. "and i helped…"

"Skicky no.… father doesn't has to know i figured it out thanks to you…" I told as I wrapped my arms around my best friend and hugged her close. "I can't live without you by my side…

"That is sweet... but your father's a honest man... i wouldn't dare to lie to him..." Skicky admitted while looking down.

"well at times you have to…hard time hard measures as well call that" Echo commanded as he looks from Skicky to me with a sad look, making Skicky look up at him with a surprised look. "deny having anything to do with it and stay… or tell the truth… and risk having to leave everything you have ever known behind…. The choice is obvious to me…"

"Echo is right… this place… is your home… working for and with my father has always been your life…" I agreed as I took Skicky's hands in my own and looked at her with a pleading look. Not at al wanting to lose the woman that had always been my caregiver and my closest friend. "i can't lose you now…"

"Gi-Gi…. I will try and lie for as long as I can… but you have to keep in mind that the truth will always last the longest…" Skicky smiled as she carefully pulled her hands free then gently stroke Echo over his cheeck "for now… the two of you should go to sleep… Echo is still sick and needs his rest"

"I am not tired, and I don't even feel sick.." Echo started to protest, yet stopped instantly as Skicky gave my new friend her famous "cold look" before she lied me down then tucked Echo in next to me. I knew better then to put up a fight when Skicky said it was time to sleep. Echo however didn't gave up so easily and started to kick around.

"Echo… stop fighting" I told my friend as calmly as I could as i got up a little to help Skicky lie him down. "Skicky is right… whether you feel sick or not you should rest… that poison took a tole on your body"

"I hate being coddled…I'm not a youngling anymore you know…" Echo grumbled as he allowed skicky lie him down next to me and tuck us both in.

"I know your not a youngling anymore… but even when we grow older… there is no shame in allowing parents or… caregivers… to coddle you from time to time…"Skicky smiled as she made sure the two off us were warm enough. "it's part of being human.."

"clone soldiers… aren't considered human most off the time… were bred for war… nothing more… nothing less" Echo remarked with a huff, before he turned on his side and closed his eyes, making me sit up and look at him with widen eyes. Why was he thinking so lowly off himself… he might be a clone… but he was also still a human being… i was also a clone and i was a human being.. my father had always told me so... it was just plain wrong that he thought so lowly off himself...

"Echo... your not just another clone... were human as well..." I told him firmly as i placed a hand on his hearth and a warm smile on my face, remembering my mother telling me the same thing whenever i spoke lowly about the republic forces. "and all humans have the same rights, whether their born the usual way or in laboratory…"

"try and tell that to the kaminoans…" Echo huffed still keeping his face away from me.

"did they tell you guys your not worth anything because your bred by them?" I asked horrified by the idea.

"yep" Echo replied as matter of factly as before.

"But their the one's that give you life…. shouldn't they at least care?" I asked dumbfounded.

"were their source of income… for the rest they don't care whether we live or die…" Echo shrugged, and I this both Skicky and I drew a line. that was monstrous! They were the ones that CREATED the clone army! They should at least care for the boys they created! My father created me and he always treated me as if I was his own daughter!

"then i guess…. you never met the tickle monster?" Skicky asked, a devious smirk spreading over her face as she asked this, instantly telling me what she was up to.

"No…. should I?" Echo asked, looking up at Skicky with a worried look. taking my chance now i launched myself on Echo and started to tickle him wherever he still had human skin. Making the human turned cyborg soon lied over Skicky's lap launching loudly...

"H….Hey! W…What?" Echo managed to bring out in between two launch's.

"surrender! surrender to the tickle monster!" I called launching deviously as i did so, making Echo look up at me with a shocked look, before his eyes lighted up, as if he suddenly understood this was a game before he started to tickle me back.

"never! good soldiers NEVER give up!" Echo called smirking as he kept tickling back. that was…. until there was a knock on the door.

"GIDA! GIDA OPEN THE DOOR!" My father called with a urgent voice, making me gently smile at Echo to reassure him before I turned to the door.

"only if you promise you won't hurt Echo!" I answered with a firm voice before giving Echo a small smile and a nod ass a sign she meant that... he wasn't goig to get in unless he would promise not to hurt her friend...

"Gida, daddy is going to be in a LOT of trouble if he doesn't gets the prisoner back right now" my father called from the other side off the door with a honey sweet voice i knew all to well... it was the same voice I used whenever i wanted something badly.

"Well good luck explaining to them what you did! Since we had a deal, and we were just about to get to sleep. Goodnight!" With these words i lied down and gently pulled Echo against me, who looked at me with widen eyes before he starter to chuckle... probably remembering something similar that happened when he was still with his clone brothers.

"Gida please understand! Admiral Trench will have my head if the clone isn't in his stasis chamber!"

With these words i looked at Echo who looked up at me with widen eyes before he did something i hadn't at all expected from him. He sat up and tried to get on his own feet only to fall again.

His body took a toll from that poison. It might take a while before he's fully recovered.

Ran through my head as i came to sit next to him and gently picked him up and helped him walk to the door.

"Are you sure you wane help him?" I asked, rather surprised by the fact he was willing to help my father. Especially since a few hours ago he still seemed so fiercely loyal to the republic.

"No..." this caught me by surprise and made me look up at him with a rather shocked look.

"No... i am not helping Tambor i am doing this for YOU Gida... if Trench kills your father you'll be all alone..." he clarified with a grim look on his face. "And i won't let that happen... not after all you and miss Skicky did for me"

"Echo..." i whispered. Gently opening the door, revealing my father looking just as dumbfounded as i must be looking right now.

"It's what Fives and the remainder off the brothers of my batch would have done as well in my place" Echo replied solemnly before he stumbled over to my father. Who looked at me with wide eyes before he took Echo along to his stasis chamber.

"Good night Echo... and thank you... thank you for not letting them take my father from me as well" i told him in my head. Smiling at Skicky, who smiled back me in a knowing way before i let the door fall in the lock with a soft "click"

Echo's POV

Tambor walked me to the stasis chamber slowly and in silence. Something i was thankful for since i had no idea what to say. Neither did i fully understand why i let this jerk put me back in that stasis chamber... i could have so easily let Gida defend me and keep the door locked... yet a little voice in my head had told me that i shouldn't... That if that Trench would kill Tambor, Gida would be left all alone and i shouldn't allow that to happen. Not after how nicely she had treated me... even i it was a trick to frame me i could at least show some gratitude...

"So.." Tambor started when we arrived in the stasis chamber room and sat me on a chair. "Tell me clone... why did you chose to save me? I know you don't like me... so what is your gain here?"

I looked at him in silence for a moment, carefully choosing what i was gonna say.

"Payback sir..." i carefully remarked after a moment off total silence. "your daughter saved my life when i was poisoned... this is my way of showing gratitude"

"I see... so you like her?" Tambor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I never implied-" i started.

"But your thinking it!" Tambor cut in as he closed in on me. His eyed gleaming dangerously. "But let me warn you clone... don't even think about getting to close to her... for you might both be clones but you will and always stay a prisoner here... got that?"

"Loud and clear sir..." i remarked a bit taken aback by that statement. I hadn't assumed he cared about his daughter that match seeing how he treated her before... interesting...

"Good... then were done here" Tambor remarked as he turned away and started to get the Anastacia's ready.

"But one thing sir... think about Gida's happiness as well... if she wants to have me around... it's not up to you to stop her..." i remarked with a firm look, making tambor stop what he was doing and look at me with a shocked expression on his face and i had to. admit i was shocked at my own words as well. Where the kriffing kriff did that come from?

"I will... " Tambor's reply came out way more soft and compassionate then i had expected. So was the sting off the needle that caused me to black out. My last thoughts going to my new friend Gida...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that i end the chapter! I hope you all liked it!

A/N

Echo will have to get used to his new legs for a while, meaning he has to depend on either Gida, Skicky or Tambor to get around the building for a while. More about that will follow later on.

I did some research on Skeckoans and what they ate and found out they actually don't have any tooth, meaning the only food they can swallow is fluid food. Meaning Echo will have to get used to that as well.

I am under no circonstances suggesting Gida and Echo are already in love with each other since that would be WAY to early. Their is just a slight connection between the two right now. Something that is seemingly noted by Skicky and something Tambor fears.

Speaking off which i made up the poison all by myself including the names off the ingredients.

That was all for now. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to REVIEW! On the way out


End file.
